Forbidden
by HeatherTheMagnificent
Summary: A one-shot for sweettreat95! Rapunzel and Merida's mothers disapprove of Jack and Hiccup.


_**Summary~ A one-shot for sweettreat95! Rapunzel and Merida's mothers disapprove of Jack and Hiccup.**_

_**It's definitely a Punk!Jack, Prep!Rapunzel story :)**_

_**Jackunzel**_

"It's final, Rapunzel! You're never seeing that... That _boy_ again!" Bother yelled to her daughter.

Rapunzel's grip on her sketchbook tightened "Why not, mother? Because he's not your definition of perfect? Because he has tattoos and piercings? Because he's not someone _you _want me with? I'm eighteen, mother. I'm not some naive little girl anymore. I'm able to tell when a boy is right for me or not"

Rapunzel had never felt so furious towards her mother before. She can't just ban her from seeing Jack. She no longer has control over her life, and that's what made Gothel so mad.

She heard one little arguement between them, and automatically assumed the worst of him.

"You're naive if you actually believe he cares about you, Rapunzel. He's just using you, why would he care about you?"

Rapunzel' hand was now on the doorknob, she was ready to just leave. To find Merida or Jack, she didn't care, she just needed out. "You're wrong about him, mother. There's more to Jack than he lets on, you wouldn't know that because you never chose to get to know him." she pulled the front door open "I'll prove you wrong about him."

Gothel reached out to grab her arm and stop her, but Rapunzel moved too fast. She was going to keep Rapunzel from him if it's the last thing she does.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rapunzel was standing in front of Jack's apartment. She had tears in her eyes as she waited for him to open the door.

After what felt like hours, Jack pulled the door open "Punzie, what are you doing here?"

Rapunzel dropped her sketchbook that she had been holding and then threw her arms around Jack's neck "I'm so sorry about earlier, I don't want to fight with you again, I'm just so sorry."

Jack, who up until this point had his arms around her waist, pulled away and looked at her "Don't say that. You don't need to apologize." he said as he wiped the tears off her face "Plus, I'm sure you aren't crying over that. What happened?" He asked after pulling her into the apartment.

"My mother."

Jack groaned and led her to his room. It was no secret that Jack hated Gothel, which she was okay with seeing as Gothel didn't like him either "What did the witch do now?"

Rapunzel cracked a smile before hitting his arm "Don't say that" she wiped her face and sat on his bed "Once you left and I went inside, mother started yelling at me, telling me that I couldn't see you anymore and that you don't care about about me and we just using me."

Jack'a eyes widened and he sat down next to her "You know I care about you. And I would never in a million years use you."

Rapunzel nodded. She knew that of course, but Gothel had a way of getting to her, to convince her of things.

"I know that, Jack. I just.. I just had to see you again. I had to apologize to you, make sure that you knew I was sorry. Mother just got to me so bad. Maybe she's right," she said looking down at her hands "maybe I really am naive."

Jack shook his head "You aren't naive, Punzie. You were hard to get, you didn't even trust me for awhile. Plus, if you were naive, I would have been able to get you in bed already."

"Jack!" Rapunzel said with a laugh before hitting him. She knew he was just saying it to make her feel a little better "You're too nice for that."

Jack nodded "I have a reputation to uphold. I don't want it getting around that I have a soft side." he said with a smile.

Rapunzel laughed and reached into her pocket when her phone started ringing. Her smile quickly left "It's my mother" she stared at her phone a few more seconds before answering it. She listened to Gothel for what seemed like ever before hanging up and staring down at her phone that was in her hands.

She tore her eyes away from it when Jack touched her arm "What's wrong, Punz?"

"I..." she started. Gothel's words running through her head "I really can't see you anymore, Jack.." she said, her voice shaking and coming out a whisper.

Jack stared at her in disbelief. What could Gothel have said to make her change her mind like that? "Why..?"

Rapunzel stood up, her back to him "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Jack stood up and reached a hand out to touch her shoulder "Punz..."

She jerked away from him but refused to look at him "I'm sorry, Jack."

Before he could say anything, she was out the door. He had to do something to talk her out of this. He needed her too much to just let her slip away like that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rapunzel walked through her front door, staring down at her feet. She didn't want to face her mother right now. She actually didn't feel like talking to anyone.

She was about to walk up the stairs when her mother called out to her "Rapunzel dear, I'm glad you're home."

"I'm not in the mood, mother." she said, not turning around.

She could practically hear Gothel rolling her eyes at her "Oh, you're just overreacting."

Rapunzel spun around "Overreacting?!" she walked off the step that she was currently standing on and walked towards Gothel "I'm not overreeacting, mother. You were threatening to call the cops on him! How am I supposed to act? He did absolutely nothing wrong except care about me, which is apparently wrong in your book." Rapunzel was now standing directly in front of Gothel "Jack isn't a bad guy, mother. You just hate seeing me happy, don't you?"

Rapunzel could tell what she said made Gothel mad, but at this point, she didn't really care. She was too mad to care "I did what I know is best for you!"

"You don't know whats best for me! I'm not some little girl that you can keep controlling! I'm old enough to control my own life, to choose who I date, whethe you like him or not!" Rapunzel could feel the tears starting to form.

"Rapunzel please, stop being so naive over this boy."

Rapunzel shook her head. She was so done with being called naive by her. And she was beyond done with her mother and this conversation in general "I'm not naive! He's not just some boy, he's one of the sweetest guys I've met. He treats me like I need to be, and like I should be. Unlike you, he actually cares. He actually showed it."

Gothel didn't hold back. All her anger showed with one slap. That's all it took to cause Rapunzel to back away "Rapunzel, you listen to me, _now. _Youwill _never _see him again, I forbid it." she took a few steps closer to her "And if you even think about talking or seeing him again, I won't hesitate to call the cops and get him thrown in jail."

Rapunzel had a hand up to her cheek. She was sure it was turning red and she wanted out "If I don't live here, you can't control me." she mumbled to herself "I'm leaving."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rapunzel had been so convinced that she was getting out that day, but now here she is. Laying in her bed.

It's been two weeks and she had plans. For the past two weeks, Merida had been helping her sneak around to see Jack. This time though, they had come up with a different plan. There was a knock on the door and she smiled to herself before rushing down the stairs and pulling the door open "Mother will love you."

"I know. That's the plan, right?"

Rapunzel nodded, a smile still on her face as she let him in. She led him to the kitchen where Gothel was "Mother, this is Flynn. He's taking me on a date"

Gothel looked Flynn up and down before smiling "I'm Gothel, Rapunzel's mother. Where are you taking her?"

Flynn gave her his best and most charming smile "A movie and then some food."

Gothel nodded in approval "So only a few hours, good." she turned to Rapunzel "Have a good time, Rapunzel."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rapunzel was excited. For the past two weeks she had been going behind her mothers back and seeing Jack, and she just loved it.

Flynn, who also happened to be Jack's older brother, agreed to get the two together. More than willing, if you were to ask her. He was taking her over to his place where Jack was waiting for her.

The second Flynn pulled into a parking space Rapunzel was out of the car and running towards Flynn's apartment. She threw the door opened and ran over to Jack who was sitting on the couch, waiting "Jack!"

"Punzie!" he said, getting off the couch, and picking her up, spinning her around "I've missed you."

Rapunzel quickly pecked his lips "I've missed you, too"

Flynn cleared his throat "Okay, you two are reunited. Now can you take your reunion out of my apartment?"

Jack and Rapunzel thanked him for helping them out before going to Jack's car "So Jackson, where will you be taking me?"

"A movie."

Rapunzel reached over and took his hand "I really love this whole sneaking around thing. It's pretty exciting"

Jack laughed and glanced over at her "I hate to think that I've rubbed off on you." then he smirked "But you would make a pretty hot punk if you got yourself some tattoo. Or piercings."

Rapunzel let out another laugh "But that's not happening" she ran her fingers across one of the tattoos he has on his arm "I hate needles." She remembered going with him when he got one of his many tattoos, and just watching him get one made her feel nervous.

"I didn't either until I got my first one, then, I was hooked." he said as he pulled into a parking spot before getting out.

Rapunzel shrugged and took his hand again "I can't see myself getting one."

Jack was going to make a comment about it but what he saw stopped him, causing him to pull Rapunzel behind him.

Gothel walked towards them, arms crossed and glaring daggers at Jack "I knew she wasn't going on a date with that boy. He looked as if he were too good for her, a nice boy nonetheless." she pointed behind him at Rapunzel "I'm here to take my daughter home."

"She's not going with you." Jack said, glaring right back at her "She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"She's too naive."

"She's not naive." Rapunzel could tell by his voice that he was getting mad. If there was one thing she hated, it was Jack being mad. But she did love that he was standing up for her "If anything, Rapunzel is one of the smartest people I know."

Gothel rolled her eyes at him "You must not know many people."

Rapunzel grabbed Jack's shoulders to try and keep him calm. He sighed before looking over at her. Rapunzel looked at her mother "Why do you even hate him so much? He's done nothing wrong to you."

"He's going to hurt you, Rapunzel. He's one of those... Those hooligans who's just going to use you. He's just going to get you in bed and then leave. I'm trying to protect you from him using you"

Jack groaned. A hooligan? That's a new one. Why was everyone so convinced that he was using her? "For Gods sake, I'm not using her! I love Rapunzel, I wouldn't hurt her like that"

Gothel took in his words before looking him up and down and crossing her arms again "Why would you even date a girl like Rapunzel? Too 'sweet' for your kind."

Jack raised an eyebrow "My kind? Yeah, she's preppy and probably out of my league, but she's different from everyone else and I love it. It doesn't matter if she's not the kind of girl I usually go for." Rapunzel smiled at his words. Jack hated showing his sweet side to people, but she figured he doesn't care at this point "And we're staying together whether you like it or not."

Gothel's face took one of disgust "If she's going to be with the likes of you," she said motioning to his arms that were covered in tattoos "she won't be living in my house."

Jack shrugged "Then she'll live with me." then he smirked "She doesn't need to be living with someone who doesn't care for her feelings."

* * *

**_A/N: This turned out longer than I expected it to be. Oops. Oh well! I just love Jackunzel! Also, I did my best to make it as 'forbidden' as possible but then I just gave in and decided to make it a happy ending. They're just too perfect not to end up together! And I couldn't think of a better way to end it so.. The end is pretty lame. But Mericcup is next! So, be ready! _**


End file.
